1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual home bagel maker and more particularly pertains to a new bagel making apparatus for making bagels at home either by baking or boiling the dough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a dual home bagel maker is known in the prior art. More specifically, a dual home bagel maker heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,526,734; 5,682,809; 5,590,583; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,484; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,861; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,831.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bagel making apparatus. The inventive device includes a housing having a front side wall, back side wall, a top side, a top wall covering a portion of the top side, end walls, a bottom wall, an opening in the top side, and a baking chamber being disposed therein with the housing further having a water container compartment disposed therein and being accessible through the opening in the top side and with the front side wall having an opening extending therethrough into the baking chamber of the housing; and also includes a lid having a main wall, side walls, and end walls, one of the end walls being hingedly attached to the back side wall with the lid being closeable over the opening in the top side with the lid further having a plurality of apertures being spaced apart and extending through the main wall and further having a handle securely attached to the other of the end walls; and further includes a drawer-like tray support member being slidable into the baking chamber through the opening in the front side wall; and also includes tray members being removably supported upon the drawer-like tray support member; and further includes a heating assembly for heating the baking chamber and the water container compartment for making bagels; and also includes a bagel hole maker for making holes in the bagels.
In these respects, the bagel making apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making bagels at home either by baking or boiling the dough.